peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oriental Television
Oriental Television LLC (short form: Oriental TV) is Columbia’s secondary television broadcaster, having its channels receivable only in Columbia, and it was founded on April 8 2001 following the Oriental Press’s gaining of television broadcasting rights. It currently owns two channels: Oriental Prime and Oriental Premiere. Oriental Prime broadcasts news, current affairs, and variety shows, while Oriental Premiere broadcasts dramas, movies, music, sitcoms, game shows, cultural shows, cooking shows, lifestyle shows, romantic comedies, sports tournaments, kids’ TV programs, and documentaries. Oriental Television is different from CBS, as it broadcasts in different languages in programming blocks. Programming Oriental Prime *Prime Japanese (language: Japanese; timing: from 1am to 3.45am Columbian Time) *Teleshopping (language: English/Spanish/Thai/Korean/Hindi/Japanese; from 3.45am to 5am Columbian Time) *Prime English (language: English; timing: from 5am to 9am Columbian Time) *Prime Spanish (language: Spanish; timing: from 9am to 1pm Columbian Time) *Prime Thai (language: Thai; timing: from 1pm to 5pm Columbian Time) *Prime Korean (language: Korean; timing: from 5pm to 9pm Columbian Time) *Prime Hindi (language: Hindi; timing: from 9pm to 1am (the next day) Columbian Time) Oriental Premiere *Premriere Movies (language: English/Spanish/Thai/Hindi; from midnight to 3.30am Columbian Time) *Teleshopping (language: English/Spanish/Thai/Korean/Hindi/Japanese; from 3.30am to 6.30am Columbian Time) *Premiere Kids (language: English/Spanish/Thai/Korean/Hindi/Japanese; from 6.30am to 10am Columbian Time) *Premiere Teens (language: English/Spanish/Thai/Korean/Hindi/Japanese; from 10am to 1.30pm Columbian Time) *Premiere Arts (language: English/Spanish/Thai/Korean/Hindi/Japanese; from 1.30pm to 5pm Columbian Time) *Premiere Sports (language: English/Spanish/Korean; from 5pm to 8.30pm Columbian Time) *Premiere Music (language: English/Spanish/Thai/Korean/Hindi/Japanese; from 8.30pm to midnight Columbian Time) Notable shows Oriental Prime *The Day - a news show that airs daily at 5am Columbian Time *Primetime Columbia - a news show that airs daily at 1.30pm Columbian Time *Columbia Tonight - a news show that airs daily at 9.15pm Columbian Time *NewsTalk - a news show that airs daily at 7am, 9am, 11am, 2.30pm, 4pm, 6pm, and 8pm Columbian Time *FinanceTalk - a current affairs show focusing on business news, stocks, and currency exchange rates that airs twice a day at 9.30am and 4.45am Columbian Time *SportsTalk - a current affairs show focusing on sports news and NFL/Bundesliga/Premier League soccer season scores that airs every Sunday at 11.45am Columbian Time *War Zone - a current affairs show focusing on news about conflict and war in different countries, airing every Monday at 7am *Born To Be Columbian - a variety show focusing on talks with the Columbian citizens about their childhood stories, airing every Wednesday at 7am Oriental Premiere *QuizOwl - a multi-lingual (English/Japanese/Thai) game show that airs every Friday at 1pm *Marriage and Divorce (Matrimonio y divorcio) - a Spanish-language drama revolving around themes related to marriage that airs every Monday at 11am *A Perfect Specimen (완벽한 표본) - a Korean-language drama revolving around scientific themes that airs every Tuesday at 2pm *The Money Vendor (ผู้ขายเงิน) - a Thai-language sitcom revolving around financial themes that airs every Tuesday at 2.55pm *Transport Mystery - a mystery drama revolving around transportational themes that airs every Sunday at 9.40pm Logo history 626E6AC7-943B-4442-A656-FDFB06A1C8ED.png|Oriental logo from 2001 to 2014 B11A3C03-D9B9-4EDF-81CE-DB227F4EE6E5.png|Oriental logo since 2014 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:Companies Category:TV Companies